


Better Place

by broadwayqueer



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Gen, anne serenades the queens, i may have taken my idea way too far, this is just fluff, yes this is a rachel platten song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayqueer/pseuds/broadwayqueer
Summary: Anne doesn't think the queens know how much they mean to her so she writes a song to show her love. A collection of small stories on how she wrote the song





	1. I'll sing a song

If you asked Anne when she was originally brought back if she thought she would be close to the other queens, she would’ve laughed in your face and said ‘no way.’ However, now things are different.

The five other queens have become closer to her than anyone ever had in this life or the last. They had become their own small family who cared for each other no matter the circumstance. 

It wasn’t an unknown fact that Anne was more reserved when it came to her thoughts and feelings. She wasn’t very good in the spur of the moment when her brain moved faster than her mouth. Because of this she didn’t really think the queens knew how much she appreciated them.

One day she had the brilliant idea of writing a song. She had an amazing voice and she had definitely picked up some music skills during her lifetimes.

It definitely wasn’t an easy task. A lot of the time the words just didn’t flow and she’d get stuck. But it was important to her so she kept at it.

Anne started to go to the pub a bit less, more in favour of going to her room and trying to strum out a tune.

It wouldn’t be uncommon to find her randomly pulling out her phone to jot down a quick idea before returning to the conversation or situation she was in.

She drew lyrics from her thoughts or sometimes things said by other queens.

However this turns out, Anne just hopes it’s good enough.


	2. Everything's alright when you're with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aragon comforts Anne after she wakes up with a nightmare

Anne woke up in a cold sweat.

It was probably the 4th time this week she’d relived her death, but she couldn’t help the tears streaming down her face.

As much as she craved to be held, she didn’t want to bother any of the queens. They dealt with her enough as it is.

She was repeating to herself “it’s the 21st century, you’re ok, you’re safe” over and over again when she heard a knock on the door.

She looked up to see Aragon quietly entering the room.

“Anne, love, are you ok?” she asked, sounding concerned.

As much as the two hated each other at first, they had built an unpredictable bond quite similar to Kat and Janes.

“I’ve been better” she called out, her voice quiet. Before Aragon could reply she added meekly, “if it isn’t a bother, could you sit with me for a bit?”

The older queen was beside her in a second.

“Of course not love. You’re never a bother” she said, lying next to Anne and putting the younger girls ear on her chest. “Would you like to talk about it?”

Anne replied with a sigh. “Same old. The tower, swordsman, that whole ordeal.”

“OK, how are you feeling now? Are you alright?” Aragon asked.

Anne replied almost instantly. “Of course. Everythings alright when you’re here. I don’t know how you do it.”

While Aragons heart swelled as she brought the girl closer, a lightbulb went off in Annes head.

She returned the hug before reaching to her nightstand for her phone. 

_Everything's alright when you're with me_


	3. The colours are golden and bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and Anne pull some harmless shenanigans on their day off

“Let’s go do something ridiculous.”

“I’m so in!”

Anna and Anne pulling shenanigans on their day off was a normal occurrence. The two of them could be reckless so the others tended to steer clear when they were up to something.

They packed some lunch into a backpack and headed out.

“Any ideas on what to do? My only request is no running, I’m kinda tired” Anne said.

They were walking towards the park, kind of wandering aimlessly.

Anna thought for a second. “That’s ok, also I got none.”

They were walking along the river amongst the trees when the German got an idea.

“Picnic in a tree?” she asked.

The other queen thought for a moment, “random, but I’m in!”

They made their way to one of the bigger trees that looked suitable enough for climbing.

Anne piped up. “I’ve never actually climbed a tree before. ‘ve got no clue what I’m doing.”

Anna just chuckled. “That’s ok. Let me take the backpack and you follow me.”   
She slung the backpack over her shoulder before starting to climb the tree. 

“See, I’m putting my foot here and grabbing this branch to pull myself up.” She narrated her steps so Anne could follow.

As soon as Anna was sitting comfortably it was the other queens turn.

She followed the Germans instructions and gripped the tree for dear life. It’s not that she was scared of heights, there’s just something exciting but terrifying about climbing a tree.

She was about eye level to where Anna was sitting and a few moments later she managed to sit beside her friend on the branch.

They opened the bag and got out the sandwiches.

“You should turn around. The water is really pretty, it’s kinda gold looking.”

Anne turned around to a really pretty view.

Yes, she had seen the river before, but there was something reflecting onto the water giving it a gold hue.

She was struck with a flash of inspiration and she grabbed her phone to jot it down.

_ The colours are golden and bright again _

  
  



	4. I see the whole world in your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cathy and Anne go to a coffee shop in between shows on Saturday

The time between shows on Saturdays had to be Anne's favourite time of the week. 

Her and Cathy would go out and find something to do. The majority of the time they found a bookshop or coffeeshop and sat and chatted. Occasionally they’d find something random like a festival of mini putt to go to, but Anne especially enjoyed when she could just talk to her friend.

It wasn’t like they didn’t talk any other time during the week, there was just something inexplicably different about that time they had together. Anne would sometimes drive herself crazy trying to explain it.

It was now Saturday and Anne and Cathy had just finished meeting fans at the theatre. They were headed down the street arm in arm, already having decided that they weren’t doing anything new today. It had been a bit of a long week and all the girls wanted was to sit and talk.

The two queens entered coffee.co and each grabbed some food before sliding across from one another at a booth near the back.

“So, what’s new and exciting in your world?” asked Anne.”Anything new you’re interested in?”

Cathy's face just lit up, she was constantly interested in new things. There were so many ways to access information, it was hard to keep up. The majority of the time she felt she was boring the other queens with her rambling, so it was a treat that Anne asked.

“Yes actually! Lately I’ve been really interested in world religions. I think it’s neat that so many people....”   
  
It wasn’t that Anne tuned out on purpose. As creepy as it may sound, she was just admiring Cathy as she talked.

Her voice was smooth and kind of low in pitch as she continued on about the research she’d done on the similarities between religions. Anne swore her smile could’ve outshone the sun when she was talking about something she loved. Her smile met her eyes which were wide with excitement. They were pools of brown that she could easily get lost in.

Anne felt as if she was constantly learning with Cathy. She loved how she could see some of her friends thoughts and feelings by her outlook on life.

“...I’m kinda thinking of writing something about it but I don’t know who would actually want to read my opinions on the world.” Cathy finished finished with a laugh.

Anne put her hand on her chest as she opened her mouth in mock surprise and disappointment. “Excuse me! I know 4 other girls who would, and I’d be the first in line! I love seeing the world from your eyes. My perspective gets old sometimes.”

She missed what Cathy said next as she was resaying that last sentence in her head.

She quickly whipped out her phone to write down the new addition to her song.

_ I see the whole world in your eyes _


	5. I pour my heart into your hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane helps Anne bake cookies after watching her attempt (and fail) by herself

The kitchen looked like a tornado went through it and Anne had barely started. 

Jane had heard something clang in the kitchen and went to investigate. After looking at the damage she was starting to regret her decisions.

“What did you do to my kitchen!” she exclaimed.

Anne just looked over at her with a sheepish grin and flour all over her clothes. She explained, “I wanted cookies but we had none so I thought, how hard could it be? It turns out very hard.”

At this point Jane was just amused. Flour was spewed across the counter, the chocolate chips were in a pile on a cutting board (she assumed they were being snacked on), and somehow a mess of pots and pans covered the floor.

“Would you like some help with that love?” Jane asked, already throwing on an apron.

“Yes please” Anne said before throwing a handful of chocolate chips in her mouth.

The blonde quickly snatched the bag of chocolate. “Oi! We need these so no more snacking.”

The younger queen pouted and gave her best puppy eyes but Jane wouldn’t cave.

They fell into a steady rhythm. Jane measured, not trusting the other girl with accuracy, and Anne mixing the ingredients together, trying not to let the dough go everywhere. The two of them didn’t spend much time alone together so it was a nice change for both of them.

They were at the point of rolling the cookie dough when Jane asked, “what’s something I don’t know about you?”

Anne had to think about that for a moment. “Um, I’m kinda writing a book. It’s nothing much and I probably won’t do anything with it, but ya.”

“Oh Anne, that’s lovely! Will I be allowed to read it? What’s it about?”

“It’s just a bunch of short stories, nothing much. Also I don’t really let people read my writing, but I’ll think about it. Now I want to know something about you though.” Anne said as she finished rolling the last bit of cookie dough.

Jane grabbed the trays and put them in the oven. As she was doing this she said, “well it’s kinda random but right now I really like those cheesy teen novels. I’m way too old to read them but I like them.” She returned from the oven with a smile but a slight blush on her face from embarrassment.

Anne just laughed. “Oh my gosh me too! I have so many you could borrow if you’d like.”

That was how they spent the 16 minutes it took for the cookies to bake- cleaning the kitchen and spilling random secrets.

When the cookies were cooling Jane asked Anne for a hug. The brunette obviously agreed but questioned why.

“I just wanted to say thanks. Thanks for letting me spill my stuff and thanks for trusting me with yours. I know it’s not always easy for you to give your heart like that.”

Anne pulled her closer, however, lightbulbs were going off in her head.

While they were enjoying the cookies she pulled out her phone to write down the new addition.

_ I pour my heart into your hands _


	6. The sun paints the sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat brings Anne for a surprise

“Annie!” Kat called out running down the hall. She barged into Annes room, the door making a loud ‘thud’ against the wall.

The brunette looked up from her work and saw her baby cousin out of breath at her door.

“Kat what’s wrong? Breathe with me hon, it’s ok.” She was assuming it was a panic attack or something along those lines, so she was shocked when Kat looked up and flashed her a smile.

“I’m good, just out of breath. Do you want to come with me?” the youngest queen asked, grinning at her cousin.

Anne gave a sigh of relief before answering. “Uh sure? Where are we going?”

Kat smiled, “it’s a surprise! Don’t worry, you’ll like it.” 

Amused by her cousins antics, she agreed and packed a bag with water and a few snacks for the two of them.

It was around 7:30 when the two queens walked down the street, Kat leading the way.

“Can you give me clues to where we’re going?” Anne asked, dying to figure out what was going on.

“Nope!” Kat exclaimed. “But we’ll be there soon enough.”

The older girl just groaned but kept pace as they were walking towards a hill.

Suddenly Kat let go of her hand.

“Race you to the top!” she yelled and took off running.

Anne started running after her, muttering under her breath “you little…” under her breath.

Kat reached the top first. Jumping up and down and smiling ear to ear she called out “I won!” as her cousin was arriving to the top.

Anne pouted and went to say how it wasn’t fair, but she couldn’t help but smile. Seeing her cousin so happy made her happy too.

Kat pulled a blanket out of the backpack and laid it on the grass. She grabbed Annes hand and pulled the two of them to lie on the blanket.

The sun was now starting to set above them, turning a magnificent mix of pink, yellow and orange.

Kat turned over to look at her cousin. “I hope you like your surprise. It’s not extravagant but I hope you’re having fun.”

Anne pulled the pink haired girl close. “Of course I love it! The sunset is gorgeous and I love spending time with you.”

They lay there in silence for a few moments, the only sound being the wind blowing around them. 

Eventually Kat piped up. “You know, it kinda sounds like the wind is singing a song we don’t understand. Maybe it’s wind language or something.”

Anne laughed but the statement had truth to it. It also gave her an idea for a lyric.

_ The sun paints the sky and the wind paints her song. _


	7. I feel like I belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The queens have a movie night

All six queens were eating dinner at the table. Jane and Aragon had made them chicken with some pasta salad, which was being devoured at a ridiculous speed. 

“So anyone up for a movie night? Someone told me I should watch a Disney movie, so anyone want to join?”

Annes face lit up “Oh hell ya!” she exclaimed. She loved their movie nights, all of them pile together in the living room with snacks and relax surrounded by each other.

A chorus of ‘yes’ and ‘sure’ were received from the rest of the queens

After dinner was cleared up and the dishes were washed, everyone prepped for the movie.

Kat found the movie on Netflix, Cleves moved the furniture with some help from the youngest queen to ensure everyone had a good view, Aragon and Jane grabbed blankets and pillows while Cathy and Anne grabbed snacks (Anne wasn’t allowed to do it by herself after a previous fiasco which led them to getting a new microwave.)

Once everyone was settled with blankets a pillows, Kat reached over to start the movie.

“There were quite a few movies that came up when I searched ‘Disney’ so I chose the newest one. It’s called Moana.”

About halfway through the movie Anne reached for some gummies and looked around at her fellow queens. 

Kat was curled into Janes side on one couch, Aragon was sitting in the chair, Cleves was lying on a beanbag near her feet, and she was lying with her head in Cathys lap on the other couch.

Surrounded by her fellow queens she was overcome with a lot of emotions.

Anne finally found a family.

She finally had a group of people that she would give anything for, and she knew they’d give anything for her as well.

Anne had figured out the last part of her song. She’d been working on it for about a week, it was satisfying to find that missing piece.

She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and wrote down exactly what she should’ve wrote at the beginning. 

_ I feel like I belong. _


	8. It's a better place since you came along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne is finally finished her song and sends the other queens on a special day they won't forget

Anne finally had her song. A song that conveyed all her feelings towards her other queens that she had been working on for a while.

Once she had the lyrics she practiced with the guitar every night. She skipped out on the pub after the show to practice with no one around.

It was so hard to keep this a secret. She desperately wanted to just tell someone what she was doing, but that would ruin the surprise.

It was now monday and Anne put her plan into action.

She woke up early and wrote a note to the queens before leaving the house.

Dear queens,

You don’t need to send out a search party (cough, cough Jane), I’m not missing. I have something planned so you need to trust me. At 5 go play mini putt (Cathy you know the place), I bought you guys passes. Then come home and I’ll be here. Have a fun day!

Love, Anne xo

She took her guitar and went to Maggie's house to practice for a bit. 

Jane was the first to find the note. She laughed but was skeptical about Annes plan. She took the mini putt passes and put them in her purse for safekeeping. She left the note on the counter for the rest of the girls to read later.

As the 4 other girls were waking up and figuring out what was going on, Anne was grocery shopping.

She was planning on making pizza for dinner. She definitely didn’t have the best track record in the kitchen, so she asked their dresser Ben for help. He had brought them food on numerous occasions so she knew for a fact that her could actually cook without burning the house down. He was thankfully more than willing to help.

At 5 o’clock the 5 queens were out the door, all eager to find out what was up Annes sleeve.

Cathy led them into town to the spot her and Anne had discovered on one of their Saturdays dates. It was a glow in the dark place so the queens were all wearing white t-shirts to try and glow as well.

As they were enjoying some friendly competition, Anne was back at the house with Ben and groceries.

They made each of the queen's their own separate pizzas exactly how they liked them. 

They were done in about an hour after rolling out the dough and making a decent mess of toppings. Ben left giving a few more instructions and receiving many thanks from Anne. She figured she had about 30 minutes until the girls came home.

She set the table with their fancy dishes and made name tags so no one ate anyone elses pizza. As funny as that would be, she decided that was a trick for another time. 

Everything was set up with a few minutes to spare. Anne grabbed her guitar and ran to her room to change and practice one last time. 

Just as she played the final chords of the song, the front door clicked open and the voices of her 5 friends filled the house.

Kat was the first to call out. “Annie! That place was so cool! Guess what? Cathy and I tied for first, but she already played there before so I’m pretty sure I’m the real winner!”

Anne covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her laughter, staying hidden for a bit longer.

Downstairs Anna said “guys, there’s a new note.”

Kat quickly grabbed it and read it out loud.

Surprise!

I made dinner so go eat!

See you in a bit, 

Anne xo

The queens went into the kitchen and were- to their relief- not met with disaster. They were actually met with a wonderful spread set out on their table.

They all sat down to eat and Aragon said “this is amazing but I wonder what she’s doing.”

The queens made their guesses throughout dinner. They were just getting ready to clean up when Anne appeared in the doorway.

“Don’t worry, I’ll clean up later. Your surprise isn’t over though so follow me.”

She didn’t answer any of the many questions thrown at her as she led the queens to the living room.

Anne took a deep breath to calm her nerves and sat down on the stool with her guitar.

“Ok, so I know you have questions but I hope this answers them.” She pulled out a piece of paper then continued. “I wrote everything down so I wouldn’t forget. Here we go, All of you mean so much to me. You are all the best part of my life and I’m so glad that I was given this opportunity to be here and share our stories. I’m sorry I’msuch a pain sometimes so thank you for putting up with me in those situations. I’m not always the greatest with words so sorry that I don’t tell you guys this more often and I have to pull a giant event when I do. I know this is super cheesy but I wanted to give you the appreciation you deserve. Anyways, I wrote a song for you. I haven’t played it for anyone before so I apologize in advance if it isn’t great.” She folded the paper and placed it in her back pocket. “Ok, here we go.”

She started strumming the intro and started singing moments later.

_ I'll tell the world, I'll sing a song _

_ It's a better place since you came along _

_ Since you came along _

_ Your touch is sunlight through the trees _

_ Your kisses are the ocean breeze _

_ Everything's alright when you're with me _

Aragon couldn’t help but smile. Anne had become almost her foster daughter and it was touching to hear that small part which she knew was for her. She watched with pride and admiration as her foster daughter continued singing.

_ And ah ah ah ah ah you’re my favourite thing _

_ Ah ah ah ah ah all the love that you bring _

_ But it feels like I've opened my eyes again _

_ And the colors are golden and bright again _

Anna was beaming. She couldn’t help but remember all of the time her and Anne had spent together. She felt all the same things that were being said in the song, the queens were truly the best part of her life as well. There were tears in her eyes as the queen continued.

_ There's a song in my heart, I feel like I belong _

_ It's a better place since you came along _

_ It's a better place since you came along _

_ I see the whole world in your eyes _

_ It's like I've known you all my life _

_ We just feel so right _

Cathy didn’t cry very often, however, seeing her friend up there pouring her heart out, singing a song she wrote for them was too much. Tears were streaming down her face as she remembered how much she meant to her.

_ So I pour my heart into your hands _

_ It's like you really understand _

_ You love the way I am _

Jane was filled with pride and love for the girl in front of her. A few tears escaped as she listened so intently to the song being played. Anne didn’t do things like this very often and she just wanted to enjoy her hard work.

_ And ah ah ah ah ah you’re my favorite thing _

_ Ah ah ah ah ah all the happiness you bring _

_ But it feels like I've opened my eyes again _

_ And the colors are golden and bright again _

_ And the sun paints the skies and the wind sings our song _

Kat just stared at her cousin through wide teary eyes. This was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for her. Her and Anne were so close and she loved her cousin dearly. To her it was an honour that this was even happening.

_ It's a better place since you came along _

_ It's a better place since you came along _

_ Ah ah ah ah ah _

_ Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh _

_ Ah ah ah ah ah _

_ Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh _

_ Now I'm alright _

_ Now I'm alright _

_ Everything's alright _

Anne hadn’t looked up the whole time, her eyes stayed fixed on the guitar. Partially to avoid mess ups, but also partially because it scared her to see the queens reactions and didn’t want to chicken out. She slowly looked up and was met with all 5 girls staring at with a smile on their face and love in their eyes. She truly felt in that moment that everything was going to be ok. Nothing from their pasts or nothing coming at them in the future could affect her in that moment while she was surrounded by her friends. 

_ 'Cause it feels like I've opened my eyes again _

_ And the colors are golden and bright again _

_ There's a song in my heart, I feel like I belong _

As Anne looked each queen in the eye, desperately trying to convey all of her love and gratitude, she felt safe.

_ It's a better place since you came along _

_ It's a better place since you came along _

She strummed the final chords and looked up expectantly.

“Ya, that’s it. I hope you liked it.”

A shy smile crept onto her face as the girls stood up and clapped. She had received a standing ovation before but this one felt the most important.

Anne was almost knocked over when Cathy ran over and hugged her, seeming as if she did with all her force. It quickly became a tear filled group hug.

“I love you guys so much, I really do.” she said as the hug broke up.

No one really knew what to say until Anna said “I can’t get over the fact that you did that! When can I get a recording?”

Anne laughed, taking it as a joke.

“Ya! Annie that was so good, I want to listen to it all the time.” Kat said, agreeing with the German queen.

Aragon was opening her phone. “I found this thing called voice memos that we could use.”

Anne just stared in disbelief. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes love, of course we’re sure. That was incredible! You can’t blame us for wanting to hear your talent again and again.” Jane said, putting her hand on the queens shoulder.

And that’s how they spent their night. Kat proposed a sleepover so once everyone returned to the living room with pillows and pjs, Anne pulled out the guitar.

At that moment all the queens had one thought running through their mind.

_ It's a better place since you came along _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here's a fun story. I heard this song and immediately knew I had to do something with it. I originally thought parrlyn but someone already did a fic where Anne sings Cathy a song. Anyways I got this idea in the shower and decided that I had to do it.
> 
> Yes the last chapter is unnecessarily long. I could've cut it off sooner but I hope that was a suitable ending.


End file.
